Ichigo vs Goku
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Reacting to a strange spiritual presence, Ichigo Kurosaki has arrived at the house of Son Goku, where the two warriors begin to battle. Who will win, the great Saiyan warrior turned saviour, or the substitute Soul Reaper?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Dragonball Z.**

Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper, stood at the outside of a house, where there had been reports of hollow activity, centred specifically on the immediate area around this exact spot.

The front door opened, and a man stepped out. He wore an orange martial arts outfit, and had spiky black hair. Ichigo stepped right up to the man, and the man swung his fist at Ichigo, but the fist bounced off Ichigo's spiritual pressure.  
_"How did he know I was here? Surely he can't see me!" _

The man then clenched his fists, and the entire field shook as the man's hair turned yellow and his outfit did the same. The man slammed his fist into Ichigo again, but Ichigo's spiritual pressure still protected him, as long as he stayed focused. Ichigo had a suspicion that if he didn't have his spiritual pressure protecting him, the man's punches would be hurting a lot.

Ichigo readied his sword, but the man slammed his fist into Ichigo's sword, trying to force Ichigo back. The man was far stronger physically than Ichigo, but Ichigo's spiritual pressure protected him, the man possessing a small amount of spirit energy, but only enough to see Ichigo. The man's real power was energy based, but still physical, not spiritual or magical in any way.

Ichigo stepped back, and so did the man. "Who the hell are you? You seem like a warrior, and it's traditional to know your enemy's name."  
The man nodded. "Goku."  
"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Goku revved up further, achieving the rank of Super Saiyan 2, feeling the sparks arcing across his body. Super Saiyan 2 Goku then started attacking at incredible speeds, but his blows were bouncing off Ichigo's spiritual pressure, though he now felt them, but only just. Ichigo swung his sword at Goku, but Goku dodged the attack, slamming his foot into the Soul Reaper's spiritual pressure, still not hurting him. Goku then powered to Super Saiyan 3, feeling his hair run down his back. Goku fired a Ki blast at Ichigo, but it was still reflected by Ichigo's spiritual pressure, though Ichigo looked surprised as he felt the shockwave the Ki blast gave off. Ichigo then decided it was time to use more power by ascending to his Bankai form. "Bankai!" Ichigo's appearance remained roughly the same, but his sword became smaller, only resembling a Japanese katana rather than a large claymore.

Ichigo attacked again, moving much faster than before, while still Goku dodged it, slamming his fist into Ichigo again, still only hitting spiritual pressure even in Super Saiyan 3 state. To someone else, this fight seemed unwinnable, but Goku was starting to formulate a plan.  
As Ichigo prepared to attack again, Goku dodged, before suddenly changing his tactic, making full use of his speed and Instant Transmission. Goku started moving at unfathomable speeds around Ichigo, landing ineffectual hits on the spiritual pressure, but dodging everything Ichigo sent his way.

Goku had established that Ichigo was not a very good swordsman, or a very good fighter in any regard, and therefore that Ichigo would lack the fighters' instinct to adapt to fighting such an elusive opponent.

Several minutes passed, in which Ichigo struggled to no effect to hit Goku, and Ichigo was finally beginning to show fatigue. Goku continued dodging Ichigo's attacks, still feeling fit to go for another few minutes. As Goku dodged, he waited for the right opportunity. Finally, he saw it, or more accurately felt it. While Ichigo's spiritual power was outside Goku's normal range, it still bore some level of resemblance to Ki energy, and therefore, Goku could sense its presence, though he could not sense its level of power.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure failed slightly, weakening as he exhausted his energy. Just as the barrier of spiritual pressure weakened and dropped, Goku slammed his fist into Ichigo, launching him across the meadow. Goku flew after Ichigo, striking him several more times in midair, before releasing a Kamehameha into Ichigo, blasting him onto the meadow's rock ground. As Ichigo started to stand, Goku's fist slammed into the amateur Soul Reaper's face, knocking him unconscious.

As Goku stood over the defeated Ichigo, he turned to see that someone else had arrived. The newcomer was a very tall man with jet black hair, done up in long spikes. The man wore a similar outfit to Ichigo, but he seemed to have less respect for it, wearing it open to expose his chest, and having allowed the sleeves and coat tails to become tattered. He also wore a black eyepatch over his right eye, and carried a straight-bladed katana in his right hand, and Goku noticed that his left hand was held secretively behind his back, and suspected the man carried something else. The man smirked at Goku, before vanishing and appearing next to the fallen Ichigo, who stirred.  
"Kenpachi? What are you doing here?"  
Kenpachi smirked. "Savin' your ass, Ichi."

Goku stepped up, and Kenpachi did the same, bringing his left hand forward to show Goku that he held an unconscious Gohan. Kenpachi tossed Gohan onto the ground at Goku's feet.  
"He wasn't very good. Here's hopin' you're better."  
Goku used Instant Transmission to return Gohan to the capable hands of his wife, Videl, before returning to find that Kenpachi had used Flash Step to take Ichigo elsewhere.  
"Ya ready?" Asked Kenpachi, readying his sword.  
Goku clenched his fists, ready to fight, still in his Super Saiyan 3 state.  
"Let's do this!" The two exclaimed simultaneously, charging.

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. While Ichigo's spiritual pressure would protect him against Goku's attacks, Ichigo's spiritual pressure noticeably weakens when he expends his strength. While Ichigo can last a long time, Goku can also, as long as he isn't using large Ki blasts.

2. Ichigo is a capable fighter, but not a good one, as he shows very little skill as a warrior. Goku would see this weakness very quickly, and use it to his advantage.

3. Ichigo is very durable, but once his spiritual pressure is broken through, Goku would beat him around easily with his fists, though killing him would not be easy.

4. Ichigo has been shown to fall victim to elusive enemies, and is not adaptable at all due to his limited experience. Furthermore, Ichigo has a tendency to panic, which would cause him to start attacking wildly when Goku started being elusive, and he would therefore defeat himself by wasting his strength, even though the obvious thing to do is let Goku waste HIS strength by simply allowing him to ineffectually strike the spiritual pressure until he tires. Goku couldn't break the spiritual pressure, so he'd have to make Ichigo break it for him, which Ichigo most likely would.


End file.
